Be careful
by Beauty-Lavender
Summary: Mimato-summery inside the fic. R/R PLEASE? And should I change the title?


~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Hello people, guess this is my first fanfiction story. I hope you all are nice here,   
  
especially to me, I'm a sencitive person. But I wont blame u, and flames are allowed.  
  
Summery- Mimi is a girl, no guys would like or love. She's not so cute, and dress like a   
  
nerd. Her parents is really rich, and don't seems to love her. Mimis sister Mia, is one   
  
year older than her. She's populare, and gets more atention from friends and parent.  
  
But one day, Mimis life turns different in Japan, her sister tries to ruien it all....  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
" Dad!", a girl with two ponnytails cried, her hair coulor was darkbrown, and her eyes were the same. She wore always lilac dress, and was a very stubbord girl, who wants everything.   
  
A young man sat on the couch in the big livingroom, and there was a chimney infront of  
  
him, inside it was the fire on. He glanced up at the tearing girl, who stood there with her both hands on her hips. " Yes Mia?", he asked gently to his older dauther. She frowned, and showed out her right hand. He blinked, and thought for a while...but then look closer it, there he saw a litle wound. " See?", she said. " Yes, it's a litle wound honey, no   
  
biggy", he said. " But it hurts! It's Mimis fault!", she cried, stomped with her foot. " Why don't you let Tanja see it", he suggest her. Tanja was one of their house maid, who mostly took care of the girls in the house. " I did! But she said it was nothing than just a small pin!", she yelled. Her dad frowned and shocked his head. " Mia..my girl", he started. Suddenly there was a loud noise on the uppstairs. And a running girl came   
  
quickley down, breathing heavely. " I-I'ts...n-not...my..fault!", she panted after one word at time. " She's a lier daddy! A BAD lier", she pointed towards her sister, smiling evily at the background. " No dad...", she mumled sadly, looking down at the floor. She knew that fighting with her sister was no use, and Mia would always find a way to make an excuse. After all, she was so called the angel in the house." Mimi...", her father said. " Yes, father", she answered looking up. " Go up   
  
to your room, and there's no dinner for you tonight", he said. " But...", she half complained. " No buts, or else I'm taking out your toys away for one month", he said, warned her calmnly. Quieckly, the young one dashed up to her room, crying her heart out. Mia smiled, she loved playing around her litle sister. " Daddy?", she said in a sweet way as she could. Her dad turn his head back to her. " What is it?", he asked. " I want a new barbie girl", she begged her dad. " Ok, go and ask your mom out to the mall tomorrow", he said, and look back down on his book. " YEAH!!", she yelled in delight and ran out from the livingroom.  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*  
  
It were always like this, the Mia who wants everyting. Her parent gaved her all she wished for, the baby they loved most.   
  
The years went on, and Mimi grew up as a nerd in school. Mia grew up as beautefull girl, and one of the most populare at the school who still got what she wanted.   
  
Her friends were always hanging around her, some of them were only with her for the money and look. One day, Mimis and Mias parent had something important to say.  
  
Marie, their mother walked first in to Mias room, and knocked the door before entered.  
  
" Mia?", she said gently, and saw her dauther chatting on the phone in three line. Mia turn her head to her mother, and mouthed to wait a second, and she nodded understanding. " Hmhm...yeah. Guys, I need to go now", she said and hung on the phone. " There...What is it mother?", she asked finally. " Dad and I would like to talk to you and Mimi", she said, feeling a litle nervous. " Oh, sure mom", she said and walked out from the room with her.  
  
Martin walked to the other dauther. He knocked on the door some few times, and heard a respond as 'come in', and he did so. He saw her holding a microphone. Mimi almost jumped back when she saw her dad entered her room. He never came in there, unless if she didn't do something stupid, and right now she didn't know what wrong she had caused this time. " H-hi...dad", she said stammered.   
  
" Hello Mimi, mom and I would like to talk with you and Mia for a minute", he said. " Ok dad", she answered. They walked out from her room, and together they went in to the big livingroom insted. There Mimi saw her sister glared towards her, with a look ' if something is wrong, your so dead'. Mimi gulped, and they all sat down on a a big couh together.   
  
" Uhm...well girls, we're moving to Japan", Martin said. Mimi smiled, she really loved Japan ever since she were a really litle girl, but for Mia she saw kinda chocked out. " What??! Why??!!", Mia yelled in a very chocked tone. " I've got a new business job there, and mom did also", their dad answered calmnly as always. " No, we can't move there! I don't even know Japanese!!", Mia complained, and by this Mimi smiled in the   
  
background. " We'll give you a tutor honey", Marie tried to calmn her down. " Baka...", Mimi mumled, and Mia didn't got what she said. Marie and Martin didn't say anything back to her, even thought they heard and knew what she said. " Bake? How can you think about something like that when we are discussion about something important!?", she said and thought Mimi was thinking about baking cookies. " Uhm...sorry, I was..really hungry, and didn't ate enought in school today", Mimi tried an excuse. She was really bad at lying, but this one worked thought, on Mia.  
  
" Ok, enought with the talk. I want you two girls pack your stuff that you really need", he comanded them, and Mimi ran up to her room immediately, beacause she was used to be ordered around. But for Mia, she sat still angrily. " Mia, if you wont come, we'll leave you. And there will be nothing left. By the way, Mimi seemed to be really happy about this idea", her father started, and suddenly Mia ran up to her room. She didn't want Mimi to be happy really, and wanted to ruien her life as much as she could.  
  
At school, her friends cried when they heard about the news. Micheal was one of the most populare guys also, even him felt said about that new. He hugged Mia and Mimi goodbye (don't know how he could handle those two). Mia cried half faikly, and hugged him as he was her only boyfriend. The other populare ones glared daggers at Mimi, teasing and tried to make fun of her. Mimi tried to ignore that and rolled her eyes, then after she went in to their limo.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
So, how was the start? I know, it sucks! Please REVIEW and I'll CONTINUE. 5-10 reviewers do I need. I know it's a lot to ask, but how many people is there in this world? 


End file.
